According to You, Alfred
by Iiz42Awesome
Summary: Alice was fed up. Especially of Alfred. So one day, when she was walking along in a city... Featuring Fem!England!


According to You, Alfred...

Inspired while listening to Orianthi's 'According to You'. It's quite a good song; I would recommend it...

Disclamer: Nope, don't own Hetalia. Belongs to Himaruya...

Alice was fed up. She was fed up of Alfred treating her like a possesion to show off to all his mates. She was fed up of his mates oogling her, just because she looked better than their girlfriends. She was fed up of being dolled up, just to go about the town for a supposedly 'fun' day out, when all that would happen was that they would have a bite at McDonalds, then watch all the guys skateboard down the nearby rink. Then came that fateful day, when she was alone at a cosy cafe, and Arthur sat down next to her. At first she thought he was only interested in her looks, but it ran deeper than that. He really did like Alice for who she was. So it started. Alice couldn't help it, she needed to see Arthur, he soothed all her aches and pains. Alice could even find enough trust to tell him about Alfred, how he never listened to her, annoyed her so much and didn't think much of her. It wasn't like Alfred cared about her anyway, he only spent money when he felt like it. But Arthur spent his own time on her, he took her out, listened to her, kissed the raindrops from her nose on a rainy day and could make her laugh...

Then came that day, when she was walking in the town, with Arthur, when she saw Alfred along the street. This had to be it... this was the time she told Alfred a peice of her mind. She had to. Arthur realised what she had to do, and let go of her hand. "Hey, babe," Alfred called as he saw Alice approach "how are you today? Whassup?!" Nope, he was absolutly not going out with another girl, quite nice, called Amelia. "I'll tell you what," Alice stated, furious, swinging one of her blone pigtails over her shoulder; _ "According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right, According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, Forever changing my mind I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time Even if it would save my life According to you, according to you,"_

"Nah, you're not like that," Alfred started "No, 'cause I've found someone better," Alice said, green eyes, behind grey rimmed glasses, flashing with anger;

_"And according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistable Everything he ever wanted Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it So baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you," _

_"And, according to you, I'm boring, I'm moody And you can't take me any place (_that ** I **want),_ According to you, I suck at telling jokes 'Cause I always give it away I'm the girl with the worst attention span, You're the boy who puts up with that According to you, according to you,"_

"Nah, I don't think of ya like that," Alfred tried to say, also attempting to ignore the furious glare of Amelia. "Yes, you do, don't pretend, I've heard you talking about me. But I've found someone better, and he thinks so much better of me than you," Alice continued on; she just had to tell him what she thought;

_"But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm funny, irresistable Everything he ever wanted Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it So baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you, _

_I need to feel appreciated Like I'm not hated, oh no Why can't you see me through his eyes? It's too bad, you're making me dizzy,_

_But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless You can't do anything right,"_

Alfred looked like he'd just been slapped. Arthur was trying really hard not to laugh. Alfred deserved it, for how he treated Alice.

_"But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible He can't get me out of his head According to him I'm fuuny, irresistable Everything he ever wanted Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it Baby tell me what I got to lose He's into me for everything I'm not According to you, (you, you) According to you, (you, you)"_

"So, that's it, we're through and I never want to see you again!" and with that, Alice walked off with Arthur, hand in hand. "What was that about?" Arthur asked when they were far enough away. Alice sighed, _"According to him I'm stupid, I'm useless and I can't do anything right..." _ Arthur pulled her close, "No you're not, you're nothing like that..."

Alfred could ony watch their reatreating backs, off to a happier life. He was usally quite slow on the uptake but even he could tell Arthur and Alice were perfect for each other.All he was left with was quite an angry Amelia, furious that she had been cheated on.

Ah, my first songfic! Thanks for reading it!

Please review!


End file.
